Kryptonite
by Little Angel 19
Summary: Songfic about what The Rock could have been thinking after SummerSlam. ::Can't really summarize...:: ^_^;; Please, R&R!!


A.N! This fan is just something that I thought The Rock could be thinking after the reaction he got at SummerSlam. (For me it's also a vent-fic, so... *G*;; Yeah.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. This goes out to every _real_ Rock fan; it's for you guys. It also goes out to our People's Champion. And, personally, it goes out to two Rockettes that know exactly how it felt after SummerSlam and that we helped each other with what we felt. (Thanks Ih8s8in and Marie Allen. ::Hug!:: I know you guys like the song, so... ^_~ And thanks for the idea. ) 

Usual disclaimers apply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Rocky sucks! Rocky sucks! Rocky sucks!..." 

Even through the music playing on my car stereo, I can still hear the crowd from SummerSlam chanting. The thunderous 'ovation' that started as a mere shout turned into a chant that brought back many memories. It had been a while since anyone had actually chanted those things. It had been a while since the fans suddenly had a reason to hate me... 

_I took a walk around the world to_

_Ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body laying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark_

_Side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do..._

The open road ahead of me is soothing as I drive down Madison Square Garden to an airport in New Jersey for the only flight that I could catch after just hanging around backstage at Raw. There are barely any cars on the road, so it's easy to drive carefree of people recognizing me. Most importantly, I can let myself think for once. Think about SummerSlam. The Rock isn't going to bitch around; whining about what happened. The fans had a right to pick who they wanted to cheer, but the 'signals' they sent weren't clear. One minute they were in a frenzy as I jump over my oponent-Brock Lesnar-to land the People's Elbow; yet the next minute they want me to lose: to lose the title besides from the match. Was it really because of what I picked to do? Could the fans hate me for acting...? 

_I watched the world float to the_

_Dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something_

_To do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

It was surprising to have people hate me again-boo me out of the arena after all these years. In Toronto, the fans had booed in the match but, once it was over, they cheered again. In Houston, Texas, for WrestleMania X7 they didn't boo me after Austin joined Vince. But now...? The 'People's Champion' seemed to be Brock Lesnar, and, to those fans, it seemed as if **I** had been the one who wanted to rip apart someone who they had cheered for years. I was alone in the end... 

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

__

__"Die Rocky, Die!" 

Amazing how much a superstar could be hated and to what extent. In the WWE, I was the first that got a chant like that; one that showed just how deep their hate was. Once upon a time, I would have fed off of that reaction. I would have used it as energy to beat my opponent, but at SummerSlam... That took me by surprise.They didn't want me to stick around and 'ask if they smelled what The Rock was cooking.' They didn't want me to even be in their presence, and this time it **did** hurt. During an interview after the match, I could only say something that sounded half proffessional-That as long as I got a reaction, I was happy. But how could I say what I felt without passing by as someone who was whining or bitching. Many guys backstage get booed out of arenas, and the fans think that it doesn't affect them; but it does. And how could I explain something I didn't know myself what it was? Usually, after a Pay Per View, I'd stand proud in front of the fans-win or lose. They'd cheer for their champion... But this night, it wasn't me who they wanted in that ring. They wanted anyone **but** me. 

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I_

_Never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if_

_Not for me then you would be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground_

__

Memories from previous matches rushed in as less cars were seen in the highway. It was dark, and the shine and glow of the moon and the stars could be seen as they covered and decorated the black night sky as I was on my way to take a plane to fly to Los Angeles, since my time for filming was starting. As I think of this, I could only wonder what the fans would think; what would they do once I came back again... Would they react the way the people at SummerSlam did? Or would it be the way my fans welcomed me all those other times: with cheers and ovations that made the arena's floor rumble? 

Shaking thoughts away, I finally noticed a car driving on the lane next to mine. The lights of the inside of the car were on; letting see a man driving, a woman on the passenger's seat as she talked to the man, and a boy that couldn't be more than seven years old in the back-seat. He was looking intently for something under his seat. Not long after, a "Hey, Rocky!!" Was heard, which caused me to turn to the car without taking my attention off of the road. A sign that said "Rocky, you are **my** champion-The People's Champion!" The boy held the sign that, I guessed, he had taken to Raw not long ago. As he held the sign, the biggest grin was on his face; one that could lighten up the life of a man with the darkest soul. Waving my thanks, I smiled thankfully at him before I had to take the next exit to go to another road: something that my own mind was doing. 

There was always going to be people who didn't like me, but there will always be fans that will never let me down; and for that... For them is who I work my ass off in everything and anything I do. For some, sing-along with The Rock may be over, but for others, it's just begun or it's still going as strong as before. 

If you smell what The Rock is cooking'... 

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my_

_Superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_


End file.
